


Time to change

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Crossover drabbles [3]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie and Jeeves get a visit from the Way-Back machine.  Sartorial mayhem erupts in the flat.</p><p>"Change"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to change

“Summer turns to winter, winter into…thing”

“Sir?”

“Dash it, Jeeves, I’ve forgotten the verse now.”

“I apologize, sir.”

“Groovy, Jeeves, man.”

“Indeed, sir.”

“I’ve warned you about that soupy tone, Jeeves. What is it?”

“Mr. Peabody and the boy Sherman wish to restore the amber-tinted eyeglasses, headband, and daisy-patterned flare-hemmed trousers to their proper time and place.”

“It’s dashed disappointing, Jeeves.  By the time bell-bottoms are fashionable, I will be too old to wear them.”

“Let us be thankful for small miracles, sir.”

“Might we still play free love together?”

“If you wish it, sir.”

“Groovy, Jeeves.”

“Indeed, sir.”


End file.
